Mayordomo oscuro
by breakfastatiffanys
Summary: AU El joven conde Dipper Pines se ve obligado a realizar un contrato con el demonio del sueño Bill Cipher, con el fin de cumplir su deseo de venganza en contra de las personas que asesinaron a sus padres, a cambio de eso el niño le dará su alma. (Basado en el anime de Kuroshitsuji).
**Sinopsis:** AU el joven conde Dipper Pines se ve obligado a realizar un contrato con el demonio sueño Bill Cipher con el fin de cumplir su deseo de venganza en contra de las personas que asesinaron a sus padres, a cambio de eso el niño le dará su alma. Basado en el anime de Kuroshitsuji.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de secuestro y asesinato.

 **Gravity Falls le pertence a Alex Hirsh y Kuroshitsuji a Yana Toboso. Yo no poseo nada.**

* * *

Apretó con fuerza los barrotes de la jaula en la que se encontraba, era incapaz de poder ver nada, sus ojos fueron restringidos con un pedazo de tela vieja haciendo que lo único visible que pudiera ver fuera nada más que la oscuridad.

Murmullos fueron escuchados alrededor, al igual que el lloriqueo de unos cuantos niños más a lado de él. Un grito de súplica se oyó a lo lejos que hizo estremecer el niño en el miedo con su pecho en el dolor ante el sentimiento de ansiedad.

–¡Basta por favor…! –Sollozo.

–Parece que el pequeño Pines quiere pasar también. –Dijo la voz de una mujer seguida de la risa que lo hizo ponerlo aún más nervioso. El seria el siguiente, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no había forma de que su muerte no ocurriera ese día, nadie vendría a rescatarlo.

–Ayuda… -Susurro ahora con inseguridad aferrándose al último gramo de esperanza que existía en él.

Escucho cantos en un lenguaje extraño del que le era difícil saber su verdadero significado.

La sala quedo en silencio cuando el crujido de los zapatos contra el suelo hizo eco alrededor haciéndose más fuerte conforme se acercaba. El alma del pequeño encerrado se hizo presa del pánico al saber lo que venía a continuación.

 _El ritual dio inicio._

El hombre que acababa de entrar comenzó a hablar en el mismo idioma de la que fueron los canticos como una clase de hechizo.

 _El conjuro de invocación._

– Alguien... –Pronuncio de nuevo. –Por favor… ayuda. –Dijo desesperado con el último intento de que alguien viniera a llevárselo lejos de ese lugar.

 _Nadie vendrá a salvarnos. Todos están muertos._

La risa y los gritos hicieron eco en su cabeza, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no quería ser presente de la escena a punto de ocurrir que casi agradeció por la venda en vuelta en sus ojos.

Chillidos de súplica se escucharon por todo el cuarto al igual que el de las risas hipócritas que hizo al niño aborrecer más a sus captores. Por impulso y desesperación se quitó la venda de sus ojos lamentándose de inmediato por haberlo hecho ya que el hombre que estuvo anteriormente recitando los encantamientos tenía en su manos una daga filosa, pasándola por sus dedos como si fuera un juguete con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, llevaba puesto lo que era una capa de color morado oscuro haciendo juego con la máscara de carnaval en sus ojos, este estaba en el centro de la habitación parado frente a una gran mesa de piedra en donde se deja el sacrificio humano. Las demás personas estaban sentadas en lo que son las gradas al alrededor de la habitación, todas llevaban puesto la misma vestimenta de mantos con capuchas sobre sus cabezas y máscaras en sus rostros. Entre ellos se podían apreciar la presencia tanto de mujeres como de hombres, todos a decir por su porte se miraban como personas con dinero y poder en la sociedad. Entre ellos mismos murmuran cosas y reían ante el acto cruel a punto de suceder.

El hombre de la daga dijo una oración por ultimo levantado el arma lista para enterrarla en su objetivo en la mesa.

–No me importa quien, no me importa que, solamente sálvenos… –Dijo como último pero fue demasiado tarde ya que se escuchó el sonido de dolor de la muerte del sacrificio en la mesa y el aumento de la risa del público.

El solo grito mientras cerraba los ojos queriendo olvidar lo sucedido, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, pero si en la que vio un acto tan despiadado, era obligado a usar una venda en los ojos todo el tiempo, que nunca miro las muertes de otros niños, solo el llanto que estos producían al ser asesinados.

Su respiración se hizo más corta y su odio se hizo más fuerte mientras sentía como su fe estaba siendo rota.

 _Nadie va a ayudarme. No existen tales cosas como milagros._

Sus recuerdos de los últimos acontecimiento hicieron golpe en su mente, todo paso tan rápido desde esa noche en la que presencio el asesinato brutal de sus padres, esa misma noche en la que la mansión de su familia se vio hundida en el fuego y como el escapando de las llamas fue secuestrado por un sirviente que traiciono a sus amo para venderlo al bajo mundo. Así era como había terminado en ese lugar todo tan rápido, y ahora estaba a punto de morir como un cordero para el sacrificio. Imágenes nuevas fueron puestas en su cabeza como se miraba así mismo siendo puesto en la mesa del sacrificio y muerto con el puño de la daga mientras sangre salía de su boca.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros? Nadie viene a ayudarnos, no existe tales cosas como el cielo._

Es sacado de sus pensamientos debido a la mirada fija de uno de los hombres ahí presentes, sintió temor ante los ojos dominantes del sujeto que solo sonreía como si fuera divertido verlo como un animal asustado.

Sintió miedo pero sobre todo odio, su fe ya había sido rota, todo esperanza de escapar había sido sustituido por el deseo de venganza.

 _Te matare._

El alma pura de un inocente niño se vio envuelta en el dolor y la venganza.

 _Los matare. Los matare a todos._

Su mirada hacia sus secuestradores era llena de rabia y furia, deseaba su muerte más que nada, casi hizo omiso de que alguien más lo observaba con fascinación desde lo lejos.

 _Los matare. Los matare. Los matare._

Nadie se había percatado de que el circulo grabado en el suelo con símbolos extraños alrededor de la mesa de sacrifico encendió una luz azul.

–Vaya… Pero que amo más pequeño tengo ahora. –La voz resonó por todo el cuarto cuando todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. -Me llamaste… –La voz se hizo más fuerte y cercana al igual que el de los crujidos de tacones contra piso de mármol. –Eso no cambiara jamás. Y lo que sacrificaste para pagarme jamás volverá. –El demonio se acercó al niño encerrado que lo veía con asombro y desesperación.

Este estiro el brazo para alcanzar la mano de la criatura, plumas negras fueron esparcidas alrededor al igual que el manto de humo azul cubría al demonio dándole un aspecto siniestro y oscuro.

El demonio tomo la mano del niño –Vamos, elige.

No negaría que sentía terror con tal especie siniestra en frente, y al sentir el tacto de su mano fría y las garras que sobresalían de la misma lo hizo temblar. -Yo… Quiero… -Logro pronunciar bajando la mirada para no dejarse hipnotizar por los ojos carmesí del mismo.

 _¿Esto es realmente lo que quiero? ¿Darle mi alma a un demonio?_

–Que alguien lo calle. –Grito otra persona con el temor en su voz.

 _Ya no hay nadie para venir a salvarme._

–Tenemos que hacer algo. –Dijo otra voz.

 _Yo ya estoy muerto de todas formas._

–Poder… Quiero el poder para tomar venganza en aquellos quienes nos hicieron esto a nosotros, a mi familia… -Dijo con seguridad sin ninguna gota de duda en sus palabras. –Demonio, yo haré un contrato contigo. –Levanto el rostro con los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente a la criatura.

–Bien entonces, vamos a marcar nuestros cuerpo con el sello del contrato. –Soltó la mano su mano y paseándose alrededor de la jaula. –El lugar más visible donde su sello es donde más fuerte esta poder. -Volteo a mirarlo de nuevo. –Entonces ¿dónde lo quiere?

–En cualquier lugar está bien, yo quiero el poder más fuerte que el de cualquier otra persona.

–Tú eres bastante codicioso a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo. –Se acercó para acariciar la mejilla del niño. –Por lo tanto yo debería poner el sello en ese gran ojo tuyo lleno de desesperación. –Paso las garras por su ojo derecho secando la lágrima que acababa de salir. –Después de todos son unos ojos malditos ¿No?

Se estremeció al oír eso, no le sorprendió que lo supiera, después de todo era un demonio, una criatura con gran poder.

Puso su mano en el ojo del chico como un fuego azul salió de la mano del demonio al hacer contacto con él.

–AHHH. –Chillo el pequeño.

Sin embargo el otro solo sonrió al igual que el gato Cheshire al oír sus gritos de agonía.

Cuando el dolor había cesado cerró su ojo derecho con fuerza, algo espeso comenzó escurrir por su mejilla sin saber que era la sangre que salía.

Cuando el niño lo abrió repentinamente se podía observar ahora marcado por un pentagrama y el color marrón había sido cambiado por el mismo azul que el fuego.

El demonio solo quedo mirando con determinación pasando sus uñas por su lengua como si pudiera saborear el alma pura del niño.

 _Esto será divertido._

* * *

 ** _Bien así que este es mi primer fanfiction de Gravity Falls. Tengo una ligera obsesión por Kuroshitsuji bueno tal vez no sea tan ligera pero en si se me vino la idea cuando miraba el ultimo capitulo de Gravity Falls y es también que me gusta shippear BillDip y SebasCiel y tss dije hay un parecido ahí, pero en fin tengo que aclarar que la historia estará basada mas que nada en la trama del manga en ciertas cosas pero no la mayoría ya que quiero hacer una historia diferente planteada en varios arcos (aunque no creo que sean muchos xd). Se que este capitulo es algo confuso pero prometo ir explicando todo conforme avance la historia, pero en pocas palabras Bill es un demonio mayordomo que esta pegado a Dipper por un contrato con el fin de que el pueda devorar su alma hasta que cumpla su deseo._**

 ** _La portada de la historia esta hecha por mi así que lo siento si es horrible xd._**

 ** _No soy tan nueva en esto de la escritura he tenido un par de cuentas antes pero por el bien de la humanidad no las mencionare, sin embargo me sigo considerando una novata al escribir así que las criticas son bien aceptadas respecto a la escritura o faltas de ortografía._**

 ** _También_ _me gustaría leer sus opiniones acerca de que les parece la historia, igual las sugerencias son aceptadas._**

 ** _Y si no te has visto el anime corre a verlo! Aunque sugiero que mejor lean el manga ya que en el anime cambia la historia a partir del capitulo 15._**

 ** _PD: Dare spoilers acerca de Kuroshitsuji durante la historia así que no me odie por eso._**

 ** _Bye_**

 _-breakfastatiffanys._


End file.
